


Fallout AU

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fallout AU, Gen, Palidin Gladio, Synth Prom, Vault Dweller Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Paladin Amicitia isn’t to happy the group he’s protecting includes a synth that is MUCH too close to his target.(Ye old Fallout AU snippet I felt like sharing.)





	Fallout AU

Gladiolus like to think himself an accepting guy. He’d met settlers, raiders, ghouls, mutants and daemons. Sure, some of those encounters had ended in bloodshed, but that was just some perils he had to deal with in life as a Paladin in the Brotherhood. In fact, he had encountered at least half of those listed on his current mission; finding a vault dweller that had apparently been frozen away before the war. While he hadn’t found the target in the actual vault, he didn’t have that much trouble finding the out of place boy a few settlements over, with two others in tow. 

After a bit of convincing, the four had been making their way back in relative peace, until an attack by a few mutant hounds brought to light something Gladio was not prepared for.

“What the FUCK.”

The dweller, a young man known as Noctis, flinched at the soldier’s outburst and battle ready stance, but did not move from his spot. His dark hair in contrast to the bight jumpsuit made his eyes stand out, wary and judging.

Beside him sat one of his followers, a young blond injured after a dog mauled his arm, however rather than blood pouring from the wound, the split skin revealed wires and metal shards. A trait that synths had. Honest to god Nifelhime synths.

“What are you doing with that thing?!”

It was the other follower who stepped in between the boys and the Paladin. The well-dressed man known as Ignis had earlier introduced himself as the dwellers guardian, and now he stood with a calm but warning look, as if challenging him to lay a hand on his charge. While only armed with knives, the way the spectacled man held himself showed he was not afraid to fight.

Gladio was stuck. There was an obvious 3rd gen synth sitting right next to his mission objective. Training told him to put the abomination out of its miserable existence, but the looks that were boring into him told him that such action would lose the thin film of trust that he’d managed to gain. 

_‘Great. Lose the target or try to bring a synth into a Brotherhood base.’_

He growled under his breath, but released his grip from the sword on his back. There was no immediate threat, there was still time to think it over.

“You don’t think he was really gonna…ya know…”

The synth, Prompto, quietly spoke to Noctis as the dweller worked at trying to put his wires back in place. There was no damage to movement ability, so what had come loose was more likely pain receptors which were vital to blending in. Noctis removed the loose jacket he wore over the blue and yellow jumpsuit, revealing an embroided logo rather than the number of his vault. He roughly tore it into strips to cover the hole, but Prompto didn’t seem impressed with the patch job.

_‘A cover up...’_

Right, no one could tell a synth from a person until their insides were exposed. It was the exact reason why they had become such a threat in the wasteland. Gladio could not afford to return to the Elder empty handed, not with the wealth of pre-war knowledge the vault dweller and his guardian could have. So they would just have to keep up the illusion.

“You. Synth.”

Prompto’s shoulder hunched as he turned to look at Gladio. There was a nervousness in his eyes, a human emotion, but it was all just a nif created illusion he reminded himself.

“Can you get that fixed?” He gestured at the arm that had outed him.

A thoughtful look crossed the blonds face as he flexed his arm, before he warily looked up.

“…with the right stuff, pretty much.”

“Then it’s settled.”

Confusion settled over the three who had not managed to read Gladio’s mind, watching as he nodded to himself.

“We’ll fix your-” He grimaced slightly, “ _-friend._ And then return to the base. Where no one will speak of this at all. Got it?”

No one looked convinced.

\------------------------------------------------------------

There was some form of agreement formed after a short arguing between Ignis and Gladio, with occasional interjection from Noctis. The Paladin was refusing to look at Prompto, but he did end up helping in finding a few spare wires and enough material to patch the skin up to a point where the edges looked like a chemical burn. Not perfect, but enough of a cover to get the synth into the most dangerous place he could ever go.

It only took a few more days of travel, and several more arguments, but the four travelers finally arrived at the Brotherhood base. A metal fortress built into a hillside, it was an ant hill of life, almost looking like a hand reaching out from the earth. 

Initiates, Scribes and Knights of various rank bustled about, but none payed so much as a glance to the Paladin and his party. Even other Paladin’s quickly saluted before moving on, making the other three curious as to what status the man held. They were guided to the Elders office, a high level room looking out over the wasteland.

Close to the window sat an older man with greying short hair and beard. His eyes were watching each new entrant, but hovering on the Vault dwellers. 

“Good work my son.”

Noctis and Prompto gawked, both lighting up the bulb of realisation that the Paladin was related to the most powerful man in the building. Ignis adjusted his glasses, either already knowing or simply not phased that he’d tried to pick a fight with the Elders son, which honestly sounded like a death wish to everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on this AU: Noct is a vault dweller that the BOS want to protect. He was placed in the crystal at 5 years old, just before the war started, and lived. He grew up in a slowed environment, and had training. His only companion was the carbuncle.  
> Ignis is from a generation of people who protected the vault. They’ve been advisors to the king and the guardians. Ignis had just finished his training.   
> Prompto is a 3rd gen synth that really doesn’t know whats going on. He love prewar tech and collects it (‘specially cameras) and it rather good at fixing stuff. He is also a stupid good shot with a gun. I guess Noct saves him and they get really close. (Like, so what if he’s a robot? He’s 300 year old prince with other worldly powers)


End file.
